This invention relates to telephones in general and, in particular, two or more telephones communicating using an IP protocol.
An IP softphone consists of a software package running on a personal computer (PC). An example of such an IP softphone is the Avaya IP Softphone manufactured by Avaya Inc. The software emulates a telephone and communicates signaling and voice information via a IP-network connection between the PC and a telecommunication switching system (also referred to as a PBX). This network connection is often the Internet or a LAN. Audio information being received from the network is communicated with the user via a headset or handset via a sound card that interfaces the headset or handset to the PC. When a user speaks, the sound card converts the analog information into digital information that the software then transmits to a destination via the network. When a call is received via the network for the IP softphone, the software alerts the user via an internal or external speaker attached to the PC. The user then answers the call by selecting the softphone software application and selecting a soft button labeled xe2x80x9canswerxe2x80x9d. The user then conducts a conversation with the caller via either the handset or the headset. To place a call, the user once again selects the software and selects a soft button labeled xe2x80x9cNumberxe2x80x9d and proceeds to dial the destination number using a keypad or a pre-stored list of telephone numbers. The keypad can by either a soft keypad or the PC""s keyboard.
A common problem is that while a user is walking into their office, they then hear the IP softphone ringing. To answer the call, the user must unlock the screen blanker to access the PC, select the software application, and actuate the soft button labeled xe2x80x9canswerxe2x80x9d. Then, the user can pick up the handset or the headset and talk. The problem is that a great amount of time is involved in performing these steps. Frequently, before the user has completed the steps, the call is transferred to coverage such as a voice mail system.
An apparently obvious solution would be to have a switch in the handset that was activated when the handset was picked up to answer the call. However, the vast majority of sound cards do not have a physical input that can sense a switch. One solution that has been utilized is in the Microsoft Netmeeting application. Microsoft Netmeeting attempts to solve this problem by having an option referred to as xe2x80x9ccall, automatically accept callsxe2x80x9d. Utilizing this option, a user need only start listening and talking in order to participate in the call. The disadvantage of this option is that a call is always answered whether or not the user is available or not. This leads to a great deal of frustration for callers if the user is not there. Further, at times, the called party may simply not want to answer the call at a particular time.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art. According to an embodiment of the invention, when a user speaks a predetermined phrase, a handset transmits this audio information to a personal computer. The personal computer is responsive to the predefined phrase to determine that the user of the handset has answered an incoming call. The predefined phrase is not transmitted to the calling party. The user of the handset trains the personal computer to recognize not only the predefined phrase but also the user""s voice. Advantageously, this training prevents unauthorized use of the IP softphone. In addition, the personal computer advantageously is capable of utilizing user-independent predefined phrases such that any individual can use the IP softphone. The use of user-independent predefined phrases does allow unauthorized use of the IP softphone.
Advantageously, the first predefined phrase spoken by the user to answer an incoming call is subsequently transmitted to the calling party. The first phrase is initially delayed by the personal computer before it is transmitted to the calling party; however, the transmission of the first phrase to the calling party is accelerated so as not to delay the conversation. Advantageously, the user can utilize one of predefined audio segments to end a call. Predefined audio segments are second predefined phrases and predefined sounds. The personal computer is trained to recognize these second phrases or sounds. These second phrases can be user-independent predefined phrases such that any individual can use the IP softphone. Advantageously, a predefined sound can be that made when a headset or handset is returned to its stationary position.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention taken together with the drawing.